Finn and Rachel Dinner Date
by Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming
Summary: Finn goes to Rachels house for Dinner for the first time!


**Finn and Rachel-**

**Dinner Date**

**Rachels POV  
**

I paced up and down the hall of my house waiting. It was waiting for my boyfriend, Finn Hudson, to ring the doorbell. It was the first time that he would meet my Dads. He was coming over for dinner and to be honest I was really nervous. I'd never had stage fright before, and I didn't like it.

The sound of the doorbell ringing made me jump. I smoothed my light green evening dress and went to quickly open the door. Finn was standing at the door looking very awkward, and nervous. He was wearing a suite, a light blue shirt and a black tie with a black jacket. I smiled at him.  
"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Finn said nervously.

"Come in." I said beckoning for him to come in. I shut the door behind him. I grabbed his hand for reassurance.

"My dads are in the kitchen." I said pulling him towards the kitchen.

"You look beautiful by the way." Finn whispered to me.

"Thanks," I said smiling. "You look very handsome." Finn laughed to himself. We reached the kitchen and I pulled Finn in.

"Hey," I said to my dads who were standing in the kitchen, finishing cooking something.

"Hi Rach," Paul said turning. I call them by their first names to differentiate, otherwise they'd be dad 1 and dad 2 and that could hurt their feelings. Nick turned as well to face Finn and I.

"Dads this is my boyfriend, Finn." I said smiling. Finn stood awkwardly. He smiled.

"Hey." He said to my dads.

"Finn." Paul said, in greeting,holding his hand out. Finn took it and shook it. Then Nick held out his hand and Finn shook it. This was going well.

"Well why don't you go through to the dining room." Nick suggested. "Dinner will be ready in a minute." I nodded.

"Finn, it's just across the hall, I'll be there in a minute." Finn nodded and turned out of the room. I went over to my dads.

"So, do you like him?" I asked anxiously. Paul pulled me into a hug.

"He seems great Rach." He said smiling. I grinned at them. I turned and headed out of the door. I went across the hall and into the dining room. There were six chairs out but only four place settings at the table. Finn was sitting in one of the chairs. I sat in the seat next to him.

"It's going well?" Finn asked to me. I nodded.  
"I think so." I said smiling. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you too." Finn replied grinning.

Dinner went reasonably smoothly. My dads and Finn got on well, much to my relief. My dads decided to be very annoying and tell Finn lots of little anecdotes about me when I was younger. Finn found them highly amusing, I didn't. Finn said that they were cute so I didn't mind as much. After Dinner my dads decided to 'go for a walk.' They made it painfully obvious that they were just getting out of our way. Once they had gone Finn and I went into the front room to watch TV.

"Sorry about them." I said apologetically. "Don't get me wrong their great, I love them but they can be really embarrassing." Finn smiled.

"They're great." He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders so that I could snuggle into his side. We sat in silence for a few minutes watching actors shout at each other.

"You need to come to my house soon." Finn said. He laughed at my expression. "Your not scared are you?" He teased.

"Yes." I admitted.

"My moms not scary and Burt won't bother us much. Kurt'll probably be doing his hair or something." Finn said smirking. I laughed.  
"Fine." I said rolling my eyes.

"Good." Finn said. "My mom really wants to meet you." I smiled and pulled myself closer into his side. He tilted his head and kissed me.

My dads came back after about half an hour, most of which Finn and I had spent making out. Finn said that his mom had told him that he had to be home by eleven o'clock, so he left at about ten forty-five.

"I'll see you on Monday then." Finn said smiling.

"Yeah," I murmured sadly. "I'll miss you."

"Rach it's only two days." Finn said laughing. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug.

"I know." I whispered.

"Okay," Finn said letting go of me. "Right I'd better get going." I nodded. He leaned down to kiss me, after a moment I pulled away. He smiled at me.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." I said grinning. And with that he turned and walked towards his car.

Take it in mind that I'm 13!

Please Review!


End file.
